


I speak from the soul

by AnomalyArdour



Series: Soudam week 2020 [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnomalyArdour/pseuds/AnomalyArdour
Summary: A steampunk mechanic comes across an old doll and, from it's cool design, decides to keep it. And this usual situation is the start of something not so usual.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Soudam week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768078
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	I speak from the soul

**Author's Note:**

> There's now an extended version of this story in the works. Same name and everything. Feel free to look for it, and enjoy five chapters of Gundham being unable to speak XD

That doll, maybe he could make use of it, it's supposed to speak after all. Wondering what it's voice box is programmed for Kazuichi pulls on the chain string just to see if it's as cool as it looks. "Hell will prevail !" Wow isn't that a cheerful greeting. It's just some edgy trinket someone threw away with a reason. Probably because it was too gloomy, which makes sense in this day in age. He just decides to leave it in a cupboard because it still looks kinda cool, with it's dark coat with some runes on the back and a snazzy purple scarf. Not to mention the scar on its face, that just rises the coolness levels of the cat sized doll.

\------

A few months when by with the doll being forgotten. It was a sad sight, dusty and ready to rot away from bites of random insects. And it looks so sad in its expression. So lonely, the useless thing. Yet there comes Kazuichi the repairman approaching it, maybe he'll pull on the string again, let it speak, not allow it to die alone. That's what he imagined the doll would say. So just out of boredom he pulled the chain string. "I think not, not today !" That's very vague yet specific. He might find some use of it.

"Hey doll, should I build that sketchy robot for Mr. Times ?"  
"The world awaits my return !"  
"Hmmm guessed so."

No use, it's just speaking nonsense. Back to the cupboard it is. Maybe just once more... "I am Gundham Tanaka the forbidden one !" Oh so it has a name. Well he can't discard it now, can he ? Maybe changing the voice box will make it more useful. But it needs more maintenance than just that.

He took the day free to fix up the poor doll. He took of its clothing to wash it, he patched up a few bug bitten spots and repainted the runes on the back. The body also needed stitching but he hand washed it too. As since some stuffing came out he also stuffed it, and quite generously too. It looked like a big soft teddy, ready for hugs. He also repainted the face putting a more approachable look but keeping the scary scar. Putting back it's clothes it really looked refreshed. Like a whole new person, if it were a person. It looked good enough to be put in the front window of his workshop. It'll probably be forgotten there. Putting so much effort into it made Kazuichi a bit sentimental.

Maybe one more pull. "Gundham loves his devas of destruction." One more "I am reborn !" Hmmm "I have seen the light with my very own eyes." Nice. " Gundham loves..." Oh is it broken. Another pull will tell. "I am reborn, I love..."

Well now that it's a bit happier it's more likely to be kept in good shape and not just discarded on a shelf or something similar. But what's with the cut out sentences, should he get the voice box out to check it out. Turning around to go get his tools he accedentaly nudges the doll, dropping it on the floor.

"Oh sorry man, my bad."

At that point, everything changed. Still holding the doll in his hands he noticed something odd. It had a ticking inside of it. The gears started working up and it even heated up too. Soft and warm it went in for a hug. Or so Kazuichi guessed, because it's movements were jagged and slow, but he did figure so since it reached out it's little arms high up. Noticing that that won't work it looked downward, then at its body. Somehow it looked content. Then it pulled at its chain, very barely. "Gundh..."

It's alive !!! The little toy was programmed to function as a living being. It was Kazuichi's dream to build those.

"You little thing, what do you want to say little guy ?"  
Pulling the chain string "I am Gundham the forbidden ! I have risen !"  
"Okay little buddy, what made you suddenly turn on ?"  
Pulling the string again "I am Gundham, and I am eternal."  
"Are you saying you've always been on ?"  
Pulling "to believe in love !"  
"What are you saying ?"  
"I am here to believe in love."  
"Are you on a mission ?"  
"To believe in love."  
"Do you believe in love ?"  
"Gundham loves."  
"Where can I find your maker, little buddy ?"  
"Mr. Kamakura"

\---------

Kazuichi had a lot of questions, it would take a lot of hard work to program something sentient. Kamakura must be a wizard or something. He definitely looked like one, with hair reaching the floor he looked both ageless and like a thousand year old. Kazuichi came with a lot of questions but Kamakura doesn't want to talk.

"Please sir, what is this Gundham !?!"  
"He's just a lost soul, I wanted him to learn to appreciate life. I bet years of solitude did the job, am I right..."  
"Are you saying he's a real life person ?"  
"I will answer this and only this... He needs love."  
"But that doesn't answer anything, I still have to ask about the mechanism and--- hey open the door, sir i have questions !!!"

It's just him and the doll, and a bunch of unanswered questions. But Gundham is curious about only one : will he be abandoned again. Now that he realised how important love is, how magical it feels, it would be a shame.


End file.
